These Words
by sellthelie
Summary: Hermione and Fred have something special that they want to say to each other.


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around.**

**These Words**

Everyone who was near and dear to them was there. The whole Weasley family was there, along with several members of the Order. As well as all their friends from school. All of her family was there, most of her family was under a charm though, and so they didn't see the magic. It was a normal day for them.

But it wasn't really a normal day; it was a very special day. The beginning, it all started after today. They were getting married.

Fred was standing at the altar. He wasn't nervous, he was a Weasley twin – he loved the crowds. It was more anticipation. Waiting for her to walk down the aisle to him. To stand beside him and to say those words, and then they would be together forever. They were having a muggle ceremony, mainly for Hermione's family. His family had four more ceremony's that could be Wizarding and then there was Ron's commitment ceremony.

George gave him a pat on the back; he looked at his younger twin.

"You ready? You know it's not too late to back out…" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sod of you git. " He said happily, "nothing is going to change. This is it for me, she's all I've ever wanted." Getting a little tear in his eye.

"Oh shucks, don't start crying again. If mum sees ya, she'll start. Then Hermione's mum will start. Then we will be saddled with dozens of crying women." Straightening up his jacket, "so pull yourself together. She'll be coming in at any moment."

Just as he finished saying that, the music started and the doors opened. It was some muggle music – something about Marie. Hermione picked it out, quite nice actually.

First came the flower girl, Bill and Fleur's daughter; Juliette. Will her strawberry blonde hair, and little pink dress. She looked so pretty – she was going to break some hearts when she got older.

Then came one of Hermione's school friends from before she went to Hogwarts. After her was Luna, Hermione and Luna had become good friends during and after the war.

Finally there was Ginny; all the bridesmaids were wearing a different style. Hermione called them cocktail dresses. They were in varying colours to compliment each individual features.

Then Fred got distracted by his beautiful fiancée standing at the end of the aisle waiting to walk down with her father.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. But then in his eyes she always is. He can't quite remember how it happened but somewhere she became the most important thing in his life. Suddenly, the group wasn't complete if she wasn't there. He couldn't understand why, but he didn't feel himself if she wasn't there. It took him awhile to figure it out. He was in love with her.

He didn't act on it though. He assumed she was still in a bit of shock after Ron's coming out. Hell they all were. Specially considering whom his boyfriend at the moment was. But Draco Malfoy was a changed man.

George picked up on it though. He teamed up with Ginny and when that happened no one was safe. They set up enchanted mistletoe to hide till they were together and trap them. Thankfully they were alone when it struck. Their first kiss was a wonderful moment and he was eternally grateful that it was just them.

Now here they were two years later getting married. Who would have thought that all those years ago at Hogwarts when Hermione threatened to tell his mother on him, that they would end up here? About to be joined together for the rest of their lives.

But here they were. She looked exquisite walking towards him in a muggle dress. By some American lady. It was strapless, with some fancy detailing on her side. But it was her face that had him enraptured. She was glowing. Her hair was up, but there were loose curls framing her face. The light was catching some diamond earrings she was wearing. She looked absolutely perfect.

And then she had made her way to the altar. Her father still stood between them. Everyone sat down and then Remus began the ceremony.

"Family, friends, we have been invited here today to share with Fred and Hermione a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." He began.

"Who supports this woman in her marriage to this man?" He asked, directing his question to Hermione's father.

"I do," Mr Granger answered. Giving his daughter a kiss on her cheek, and then shaking Fred's hand he went and sat next to his wife. Hermione and Fred now stood next to each other, linking their arms.

"Now I have known the couple for a good while now. And I can honestly say that, I have never seen them happier than they are now." Remus continued, "I think I can speak for many of us here when we say that this is destiny, that these two were meant to be together."

_Bugger, _Fred thought the tears are starting to come back. Looking at Hermione he saw, that her eyes were the same. It sounded like his mum was crying; of course they were tears of happiness.

"Now I am going to recite a passage from the bible that the couple have selected. From the Corinthians; Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never falls."

Now Fred was certain that his mum was crying, and it sounded like Mrs Granger was getting in on the act too.

"Now before we go any further, I have to ask if any one here today objects to this union. Then please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Fred was holding his breath. Not that he was expecting any one to object, he would hex the bugger who did to an inch of their life. But he still was relieved when Remus nodded his head.

"Now Fred is going to recite some vows that he had written himself, that reflect how he feels about Hermione. Fred?"

Turning to Hermione. Looking into those eyes that he had come to love so much. Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny and took both of Fred's hands in hers.

"Hermione. I don't know how to start. What Remus said before was true. We were meant to be together, because in all honesty my life didn't start till we were together. At the time I could have cursed George and Ginny, but they did us a huge favour. If it wasn't for them meddling, I probably would still be too scared to tell you how I felt. But they meddled, and I can't thank them enough."

"Because I have you, and I am never letting you go. You mean the world to me. I am quite truthfully half of me without you. The day doesn't go right till I hear your voice, your smile, your laugh. I can't wait to grow old with you and watch our children and our grandchildren grow. We have so much too teach them. And I can't imagine a more perfect person to spend the rest of my life with. I love you."

Hermione through her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you too."

The sniffling became more pronounced. Fred wiped some tears of Hermione's cheeks.

Clearing his throat, Remus said. "Ok now Hermione will share with us her personal vows."

"Dear Fred, I love you so much. But today isn't important." Seeing the shocked look on his face. "But that doesn't make it less special or wonderful." She saw relief come back.

"What's important to me, is tomorrow. And ever day after it. Because I will be your wife. Every day I will wake up and you will be beside me. We will have children, we will fill our home with joy, love and happiness. Not a day will go by, that wont be special. I can't imagine anything better than spending the rest of my life with you by my side. Sharing all the moments together. When our babies are born, all the milestones growing up, and then sending them off on the train to school like we once did."

"That is what I look forward to, our life together." Both of them looked back at Remus.

"Now for the next part. Fred and Hermione with exchange traditional wedding vows." Looking at Fred. "Take Hermione's hand and repeat after me…"

…

"I, Frederick Jonathon, take you, Hermione Jane…"

…

"to be my best friend, my partner, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife…"

…

"I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph..."

…

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"Now who has the rings?"

"I do," George said. Then proceeded to act like he didn't have them, patting his pockets with a very obvious pretend look of worry on his face.

"George?" Hermione warned.

"Relax," He then pulled them out of his pocket. "Here they are." Handing them over to Remus.

Fred took Hermione's ring from Remus and turned back to his soon-to-be-wife.

"I Frederick give you Hermione this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Slipping the ring onto her finger. They exchanged another look that was full of all the love that they felt for each other.

"Now Hermione, once again repeat after me..."

"I, Hermione Jane, take you, Frederick Jonathon…"

…

"to be my best friend, my partner, my lover, the father of my children and my husband…"

…

"I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph..."

…

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

…

Hermione took Fred's ring from Remus.

"I Hermione give you Frederick this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

It was nearly done, both looked at Remus to conclude the ceremony.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Fred you may kiss the bride." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Finally," Fred exclaimed. The church erupted in laughter, then cheers as they exchanged a tender kiss. It was forever at last.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you the latest Mr and Mrs Weasley."

Everyone jumped out of their seats, cheering and clapping for the happy couple. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were openly crying now and hugging each other.

Fred twirled his bride around his in arms. Whispering in her ears," Your mine now."

"Forever."

The End

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
